ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Borg 10: Alien Rescue Squad Characters
These are the heroes and villains seen in the Borg 10: Alien Rescue Squad series/episodes. Heroes of the series (friends) *Borg (with his Omnitrox) (he took Ben Tennyson's place) first seen in The Chosen One!!! #BronZZ (the creator of the Omnitrox) first seen in The Chosen One!!! #Pink first seen in Road Trip #Rick Nakayuma first seen in Road Trip #Crown first seen in Hunters #Jake Brown first seen in Armored Adventure # Patrick first seen in Ready, Set, Go! #BlueWeb first seen in Escape from the Null Void #Trash Guardian first seen in Trash Problem #Maxter first seen in Trash Problem #Gorg The White Knight first seen in The White Knight #Keronians first seen in Frogged Out! #Emma Borg first seen in Old Friend, New Member! #Gourmand Gang first seen in The Gourmand Gang #Lance first seen in Don't judge by the looks! #Agita and Akito first seen in 2 for the price of 1 #Pyke first seen in The Flood #WiseOwl first seen in The Hidden Library #Mr. Invincible first seen Not so chosen one after all #Tifa first seen Not so chosen one after all Guardian Gods *Breon (The God of the Guardian Gods) *Barog Abis *Shasfa *Syrenn *Unie Cii *Varaak Villains of the series #TenTen first seen in Hunters #Kross first seen in Hunters #Technus first seen in Hunters #Darkdeath first seen in Armored Adventure #Dr. Madness first seen in 1+1=1 #Axith first seen in 1+1=1 #Ghol first seen in Ready, Set, Go! #Incursions species first seen in Sun Rise #Decyns species first seen in The Decoys #MeltDown first seen in Escape from the Null Void #The Dark Knight #*Dark Dragon #*Dark Wyverns, they were all first seen in The White Knight #Qween BEEE #*Beee army, they were first seen in Stolen Singers #Roxanne first seen in Mana Battle #Infecktion first seen in Against the Infection (Dead) #Phantom #*Space Phantoms, they were first seen in The Space Phantoms #Lucubra (x3) first seen in Triple Death From the Lucubras #Hazard #*Fluffies species, they were all first seen in Cute? #Ultimate Vilgax first seen in The Rise of Ultimate Vilgax (Part 1 #Alex 10 (Borg's evil copy) first seen in My Shadow Is Everyone's Shadow! #RedFist with the aliens from @#!*% , first seen in Aliens From @#!*% ! #Z'igz with 4 white necrofriggians, first seen in Merry Christmas! #Ultros first seen in The Seven Wonders of the Universe #Protal first seen in Red Alert! #Bazilizk first seen in Stoned! (Dead) #Genus species, first seen in Messive Evolution (Dead) #Nazca Aliens first seen in For a Big Problem, There's a Big Solution (Part 1) (Dead) #Sludgepuppy first seen in Don't judge by the looks! #Mr. and Miss Jixx first seen in Child's Play #Spectra Necros first seen in A change of character #Galactic Nightmare first seen in Nightmares (Dead) #Nike Takeuchi first seen in Dark Wonder #Pholhydra first seen in The Flood #Moglan first seen in A day at the beach (Dead) #Zoban and Woban and Bozo Clowns first seen in Last Laugh #Jackool first seen in Pumpkin Twist (Dead) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Females Category:Series Category:Borg10 Series Category:Aliens Category:Humans